


2021 Mallek Week Drabbles

by caity_ski



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: AU, Gen, Love, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Robots, Sacrifice, death mention, fashion - Freeform, sburb land
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_ski/pseuds/caity_ski
Summary: Mallek week 2021 prompt fills.  I am writing my entries as a drabble challenge as I stupidly long winded and need to learn to tell a story in fewer words,
Relationships: Mallek Adalov & Diemen Xicali
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Day 1: Robot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nobody Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830184) by [HeuristicallyInclined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeuristicallyInclined/pseuds/HeuristicallyInclined). 



> I owe a lot of apologies. I have been fundamentally without a drive for months and despite having ideas and wanting to create I haven't been able to. This is really the best I could do but it is not my best and feels bad. I'm hoping by keeping things between 500-700 words I'll feel less overwhelmed and be able to practice some more direct storytelling.

This is what you wanted and now you have to live with it. The hard work you’d put in; all the hours, blood, sweat, and dreams, is now raining hell down on you.

The concept originally had been simple – a robot that could help with chores. You were messy and while you didn’t mind when the hive was dirty your lusus did. That had worked out better than you’d thought it would. It was honestly just a vacuum with arms that would put items into simple piles of alike things. Snake dad seemed to appreciate the newly tidied space to slither around in.

The programming had taken you almost 2 sweeps to learn but once it was done and functioning the updates and upgrades were almost too easy.

You developed something new from it, something no one – as far as you knew – had created before. A robot that could fully think and reason. A robot with a soul in the most metaphorical way possible. It could converse and emote and was a marvel in every conceivable way.

Then you talked to a friend of a friend who worked in a park of graves and learned more about souls in the physical sense.

You suppose that’s where things went wrong. You believed too much in yourself and your creations and imagination got the best of you. 

When your moirail helped you shepherd a soul into one of your robots and it _worked_ you almost didn’t believe it. A way for those who were gone too soon to come back. Those with psychic powers were able to use them from within the machine. 

The small whispers you’d kept secret of revolution and change were ignited and you were ready to build an army the likes of Alternia had never seen.

But you got sloppy. 

You opened your mouth one too many times and trusted the wrong person just enough to be raided. Your lab was torn apart, all your technology, gone - except for scraps. And in the dark corners of the room, waiting for you, were imperial drones.

You’d escaped if only just barley – the top half of your left horn being the longest lasting of your injuries. You’ll miss those piercings.

You had to hide and stow away for sweeps to get to the planet where your creations were being desecrated. 

So now you roam and you pay for the mistakes you made. You watch your life’s work as it is taken over and turned to work for the HIC and against everything you believed. 

It’s slow progress and dangerous but you’re able to disengage them usually one at a time long enough to tear the things apart and release the trapped soul within. 

You don’t know how much longer you can go one taking these things down one at a time. And each seems to have a new update or modification you need to riddle out and adjust your strategy so you’re a step ahead. 

You’re close to finding the actual facility and hope your ragtag team can help you blow it to bits. 

You watch with tired eyes as the sky fills with what was once your dream. The sound of metal grinding and screams deafens you again as the guilt impales itself into your blood pusher. This is what you wanted and now you have to live with it.


	2. Day 2: Sacrafice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mallek week 2021 day 2 fill

Drone season comes and goes each sweep like an obnoxious plague. The forced break from progress almost throws him into a fit each time as those on his ship are absorbed with quadrant mates. They come and go and others arrive on his deck only to make a mess before absconding. 

If there was one thing Mallek truly felt hate towards it would be drone season. 

Not to say Mallek was a prude by any means, he was more than happy to fill a pail when stressed like any other adult troll with such proclivities BUT when it came to collection time his mood soured.

Mallek didn’t think of himself as someone who had time to entertain a relationship. His last pale relationship was cut short due to distance and the difference in aging leading to the little rust passing several sweeps ago. 

Mallek had done his best to keep Diemen safe but he couldn’t get a transfer approved and truly didn’t have the pull he wanted when it came to other ships. He would never know what happened to Diemen. Not really. The wiener-obsessed troll sometimes didn’t seem to understand when he was in a bad situation and even in the deepest of feelings jams he wouldn’t open up about the abuses he suffered.

Mallek hadn’t taken another diamond and had no plans to.

Besides, he was too busy. 

He had a revolution to assist with and it wasn’t safe to be open about that work with anyone. It wasn’t fair to put that danger on another troll.

As for flush and pitch, there was no way Mallek could give the time and effort it would take to sustain that type of relationship. He wouldn’t be able to chat idly and his schedule didn’t allow for dates. Not that he needed it. Mallek didn’t need anyone and no one deserved the type of troll he’d become.

There was a time when someone had gotten close. They’d made him shiver and flush when they smiled at him. Showed him that they cared with a simple squeeze of his hand. But they left with no goodbye and he had to move on. 

So, moved on he had. 

He had gone off-planet, fought in battles, _clawed_ his way to his position where he could work with what he loved, and was blessedly left alone. 

Mallek’s musings were brought to a halt when his husktop dinged. Another troll in need of a pailing partner had matched with him. 

Mallek glanced at the other’s pictures and information and shrugged to himself before accepting the match. 

It’s not like it mattered much. They would meet up to awkwardly tangle themselves together enough to produce some slurry and never speak again.

That’s what Mallek wanted and what he liked. Something quick with no strings or commitment.

Mallek liked being alone.

Mallek was used to being alone.

Mallek deserved to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is about Mallek from Nobody Knows by HeuristicallyInclined - the sacrifice of relationships and closeness in order to achieve a larger goal.


End file.
